My Kokoro
by Queen Ratsune
Summary: [Gintoki pov] Hidup bersama mu setiap hari, membuat ku mulai merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta setelah sekian lamanya.  Biarlah orang berkata bahwa aku seorang pedo, yang penting kita selalu bersama.. berdua..


_**Gintama - Sorachi Hideaki**_

 _ **Original story ff by :**_ _ **Queen Ratsune**_

 _ **Rate M (21)**_

 **Pair : Gintoki (27) x Kagura (16)**

 _ **Peringatan keras untuk kalian yang pikirannya masih polos. Cerita ini mengandung kata-kata vulgar dan adegan tak layak dibaca untuk bocah hehehe...**_

 _Plot:_

 _Hidup bersama mu setiap hari, membuat ku mulai merasakan rasanya jatuh cinta setelah sekian lamanya._

 _Biarlah orang berkata bahwa aku seorang pedo, yang penting kita selalu bersama.._

 _berdua.._

Hujan deras mengguyur kota Edo hari ini, membuatku malas untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun diluar. Cuaca mendung juga membuat suasana sedikit gelap, dikarenakan cahaya matahari yang tertutup kumpulan awan gelap tesebut. Petir-petir pun seperti tak mau kalah, menyambar-nyambar sehingga bunyi gemuruh disertai cahaya kilat pun bermunculan.

Cuaca yang cukup ekstrim bukan?

Oh ya, aku adalah Sakata Gintoki, seorang pria penyuka makanan manis, sekaligus tokoh utama dalam cerita kali ini. Saat ini aku sedang berada di kediaman Yorozuya, enggan untuk bangkit dari sofa hanya sekedar bergerak.

Aku masih betah dengan posisiku yang sedang tiduran sambil membaca jump favoritku. Dan disebelahku ada Kagura yang sedang mengemut _sukonbu_ sambil menonton TV.

Yaa, hanya ada kami berdua di kediaman Yorozuya. Shinpachi tidak datang dan meminta ijin karena cuaca yang terlalu ekstrim. Lagipula sedang tidak ada pekerjaan, jadi kubiarkan saja.

 _Jderrr!! gludukk !!_

Suara petir yang lumayan keras itu berhasil membuat gadis yang ada disebelahku ini terkejut. Terbukti ia hampir terjerembab dari sofa.

"Ngagetin aja petirnya- _aru_!!"

Aku melirik kearahnya disela-sela membaca _jump_. Dari bawah sini wajahnya tampak imut sekali. Apalagi saat matanya mengerjap-ngerjap karena kaget dengar suara petir yang keras. Seperti petir yang menyambar, jantungku pun mendadak bergemuruh, berdetak lebih keras.

Okeh. Jujur saja, aku yang jomblo karatan hingga sekarang ini bisa jatuh hati dengan bocah yang usianya terpaut jauh denganku. Entah dari kapan aku mulai mencintainya, yang jelas seiring berjalannya waktu dan kebersamaan dengan Kagura, apalagi aku tidur satu atap dengannya, perasaanku ini perlahan-lahan mulai membuncah, dan tidak bisa ditahan lagi.

Aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Terserah kalian ingin menganggapku _lolicon_ atau pedo, atau sebutan apapun itu. Yang jelas aku tidak peduli.

Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah, Kagura tidak memandangku selayaknya sebagai seorang lelaki. Melainkan ayah keduanya. Sikap protektifku terhadapnya selalu ia anggap seperti kasih sayang seorang ayah pada anaknya. Hey! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi ayah yang anaknya sudah beranjak remaja.

Ingin rasanya aku menyerangnya dan men-capnya sebagai milikku seutuhnya. Tapi aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menahannya. Karena aku tidak ingin Kagura menjauhiku.

Yang aku inginkan adalah bahwa ia selalu ada dan bersamaku setiap saat.

 _Jdeerr!! Gludukk!!_

Lagi-lagi suara petir berhasil membuat Kagura terperanjat kaget dan bagiku hal tersebut sangat menggemaskan!!

Aku pun mengubah posisiku yang semula tiduran menjadi duduk. Kutaruh _jump_ -ku di meja dan menoleh kearah Kagura,

"Ya ampun. Kau yang merupakan klan yato ini takut dengan petir? Mau ku peluk biar gak takut?" Ujar ku dengan nada mengejek. Dan kulihat Kagura mempout-kan bibirnya, agak kesal karena ku ejek.

"Aku tidak takut- _aru_! Cuma kaget!" Protesnya.

Aku terkekeh lalu kupeluk saja dia dari samping. Ia sedikit tersentak lalu mulai rileks. Ia mendengus, "cih! bilang saja kau yang takut- _aru_. Dasar penakut!"

"Enak saja. Aku gak takut petir! Aku cuma ingin kau tetap hangat. Itu saja!" Aku gak bohong saat mengatakan itu. Suhu ruangan menjadi lebih dingin karena hujan terus menerus, jadi wajar kalau aku ingin menghangatkan gadis ku, bukan? Tapi ia terlihat tidak peduli dan melanjutkan mengemut sukonbunya yang tersisa.

Ahh~ irinya dengan _sukonbu_ , bisa ia emut sesuka hati. Coba saja, yang ia emut itu–ah sudahlah jangan dilanjut. Yang ada aku malah kebablasan dan tak bisa menahan hasratku. Tapi, karena aku juga pria normal, dengan memikirkan hal begitu saja membuatku tegang.

Ku lepas pelukanku padanya lalu beranjak ke toilet untuk menenangkan 'junior kebanggaanku' ini. Ah pergilah jauh-jauh pikiran kotor! Sangat bahaya jika ku menyerangnya sekarang. Bisa-bisa aku terciduk oleh polisi bahkan bisa jadi FBI yang menangkapku karena tindakan pedofilku. Okeh abaikan saja yang tadi.

Dengan gerakan cepat, tanganku lihai memberikan gesekan terhadap _junior_ -ku ini, sambil menahan keras desahan-desahan yang otomatis keluar sebagai bentuk reaksi nikmat dari mulutku ini. Keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhku, tak tahan untuk tidak keluar karena gejolak panas dari dalam tubuhku. Sudah dipastikan sepadam apa wajahku ini.

' _Kagura ..._ '

Bayangan Kagura yang melakukan itu pada 'punya' ku ini dengan gaya _oral_ -nya dan ekspresi _horny_ -nya terbesit dipikiranku, membuat diriku gencar dengan perlakuanku terhadap junior-ku ini. Ku menambah kecepatan gerakan tanganku ketika ku merasakan sesuatu ingin meledak keluar.

' _Ahhn Ka-Kagura temme!_ ' batinku bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan yang berhasil diledakkan dari junior kebanggaan ku ini.

Aku membenahi celanaku lalu keluar dari toilet setelah membersihkan ulah yang dibuat oleh 'junior kebanggaanku' ini.

Aku memang sadar sepenuhnya kalau aku sangat tergila-gila dengan gadis kecil yang serumah denganku itu. Jujur saja aku melakukan rangsangan terhadap juniorku ini tidak hanya kali ini saja. Bisa dibilang berkali-kali. Tentu yang menjadi objek imajiner mengapa aku sering melakukan _on*n*_ seperti sekarang ini hanyalah Kagura seorang. Parah memang karena aku gampang sekali terangsang ketika mendapatkan aksi kecil dari Kagura, entah senyumannya atau apa saja hal yang dilakukan Kagura. Contohnya saja seperti tadi, ketika Kagura mengemut _sukonbu_ -nya, aku membayangkan benda lain yang pasti mampu mengaktifkan fantasi liarku itu, dan tanpa ku sebutkan kalian pasti tahu benda apa yang kumaksud.

Setelah ku yakin sudah menetralkan kondisi keseluruhan yang dialami tubuhku, baik fisik maupun pikiran, aku membuka bilik kamar mandi dengan sedikit bersungut-sungut.

Aku melirik lewat pangkal mataku ke arah Kagura, memastikan bahwa Kagura sama sekali tidak merasakan keanehan padaku yang mungkin saja ia mendengar desahanku yang keluar tanpa ku sadari, meski aku yakin tidak akan terdengar dari ruang santai dengan kamar mandi. Apalagi aku menahan serapat mungkin agar tidak mengeluarkan suara anehku.

Dan aku merasa lega karena tidak ada ekspresi aneh yang terlihat di raut wajah Kagura. Gadis itu masih saja sibuk mengemut _sukonbu_ -nya sambil menonton TV.

Lantas aku duduk di kursi kerjaku, karena tidak ingin terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak jika aku yang sedang dalam mode ' _horny_ ' ini duduk di sofa bersebelahan dengan Kagura. Ku lanjutkan membaca _jump_ -ku yang tertunda tadi. Dan tidak ada percakapan yang berarti diantara kami, karena ku sibuk menetralkan pikiran kotorku, sedangkan Kagura yang fokus menonton tv.

Tengah malam, hujan deras masih terus berlanjut. Ketika itu, aku merasa ada seseorang yang menggerak-gerakan tubuhku, berusaha membangunkan ku. Aku yang masih berada di alam tidur itu pun hanya meracau sebagai bentuk jawabanku.

Tapi orang itu tak mau menyerah dan terus mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. "Gin-chan, aku gak bisa tidur- _aru_."

Perlahan kubuka mataku, dan pemandangan yang kutangkap pertama adalah sebuah kepala dengan mata lebar yang terdapat lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya itu.

"Gyahhhhh!!"

Tentu aku terperanjat kaget, karena melihat sosok menyeramkan seperti itu. Ta–tapi kalian jangan salah sangka! Aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya terkejut saja!

Dan sepertinya aku perlu bernafas lega karena yang membuatku kaget adalah seorang gadis yang biasa tinggal bersamaku.

"Kagura! Kau mengejutkanku!" ujarku lalu kembali ke futonku. Kagura terus menatapku dengan bola mata lebarnya itu membuatku menelan salivaku gugup, "A–ada apa?!"

"Aku gak bisa tidur-aru."

Aku menghela nafas lalu kembali tidur di futon. "Pejamkan saja matamu, lama-lama kau akan tertid–"

Ucapanku terpotong karena Kagura menyibak selimutku dan membaringkan tubuhnya disebelahku. Aku menelan salivaku, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tidak ada setan yang menghasutku untuk melakukan yang tidak-tidak pada Kagura. Bodoh sekali gadis ini, bisa-bisa nya dengan santai beringsut tidur sebelahan denganku yang notabenenya adalah seorang lelaki. Apakah ia tidak tahu akibat atas tindakannya itu?

"O–oi Kagura! Di–disini sempit." Ujarku berusaha untuk tidak gugup. Namun sepertinya Kagura tidak peduli dan kembali memejamkan matanya. Aku menghela nafas dan berusaha menetralkan jantungku yang berdetak lebih kencang. Aku mengubah posisiku menjadi menyamping, membelakangi Kagura dan memejamkan mataku.

Selang beberapa menit, suasana hening dengan hanya terdengar suara jam _justaway_ yang berdetak dan perlahan aku mulai memasuki alam tidur kembali. Namun,

"Aku gak bisa tidur-aru!"

Mataku kembali terjaga, mendengar suara Kagura yang menginformasikan bahwa ia tak bisa tidur. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku dan membalikkan posisi tidurku menjadi menghadapnya.

"Ayolah Kagura, besok kita harus bekerja. Jadi jangan ganggu tidurku." Ujarku memohon. Kagura menoleh kesamping dan posisinya sangat dekat dengan wajahku. Oh tuhan! Jangan biarkan aku berpikiran kotor lagi. Kumohon, akan kuberi 300 _yen_ deh. Okeh abaikan yang tadi.

Entah kenapa, samar-samar aku melihat Kagura nge- _blush_ sebentar dan wajahnya ia alihkan, kembali menatap langit-langit kamar. Entahlah mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Nee~ Gin-chan. Sepertinya aku gak bisa tidur karena suara hujan-aru. Jadi bicarakan tentang sesuatu dong." Ujarnya.

"Aku tidak punya topik pembicaraan."

Iya, tidak punya. Karena pikiranku saat ini sedang kotor tahu, gara-gara kau!

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan cerita-aru. Jadi–" Ujar Kagura mulai bercerita. Rasanya aku ingin tidur dan tidak mendengarnya. Lalu aku pun mulai memejamkan mataku dan rasa ngantuk juga sudah menghinggapi. Hingga ku dengar sebuah nama disebut dari mulut Kagura, membuatku kembali terjaga.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi, Kagura?" tanya ku memastikan, barangkali saja karena efek mengantuk, pendengaranku jadi aneh.

"Yaa... si _sadist_ itu mengajakku kerumahnya dan dia mengajakku makan-aru."

Eh? _Sadist_? Yang kutahu Kagura hanya memanggil sebutan itu untuk satu orang. Orang itu Souichirou- _kun_ ya kan?

"Si _sadist_ yang kau maksud... Souichirou- _kun_?"

"Iya- _aru_."

Souichirou- _kun_.. si bocah polisi sialan itu beraninya mengajak Kagura berduaan dirumahnya. Awas saja kalau ia macam-macam dengan Kagura.

"Tapi Gin- _chan_. Setelah makan, entah kenapa ia memojokkan ku ketembok lalu menarik daguku-aru. Dan dia selalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku-aru. Dan bibirku dengannya pun menempel-aru. Aku tidak tau apa maksudnya."

Mendengar kalimat demi kalimat yang diucapkan Kagura dengan polosnya, membuat tanganku kukepalkan erat-erat dan ekspresi wajahku pun menggelap. Aku merasakan desiran aneh yang menyakitkan, mungkin itu gejolak kemarahanku. Aku bangun dari posisiku menjadi duduk, dan wajahku menunduk. Tatapanku tentu sudah menajam. Kurasakan rahangku mengeras dan urat- uratan di wajah dan leherku terlihat. Jiwaku tentu mengamuk.

 _Beraninya bocah sialan itu menyentuh gadis ku ini._

 _Beraninya dia mencium bibir ranum gadisku ini, yang seharusnya untuk pertama kalinya itu bagianku!!_

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Yang aku inginkan adalah Kagura selalu berada disisiku dan jadi milikku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan bocah polisi sialan itu mengambil Kagura dariku.

Hasratku untuk menyerang Kagura yang selalu ku tahan rapat-rapat pun sudah tidak bisa ku tahankan lagi.

 _Aku menginginkannya_!

Aku ingin memilikinya seutuhnya! Tak peduli hinaan dan sebutan pedo atau _lolicon_ yang akan mencap pada diriku. Dan aku berjanji akan bertanggung jawab penuh atas akibat yang akan ku lakukan nanti, dengan senang hati.

Aku menarik tangan Kagura hingga ia yang semula berbaring, menjadi terduduk. Ku kalungkan tangannya pada leherku dan ku dudukkan dia dipangkuanku. Tatapanku menatap mata bulatnya dengan lekat.

"Gin- _chan_?" Panggilnya untukku. Mungkin ia bingung tentang perlakuanku padanya saat ini. Tapi aku tak peduli.

Ku dekatkan wajahku padanya sebelum menempelkan bibirku padanya. Perlahan ku lumat plum kenyalnya itu dengan lembut, sesekali ku menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kulihat mata Kagura melebar saking terkejutnya, dan tentu aku tak peduli dan terus melumat bibir manisnya itu. Semakin lama, ciuman yang semula hanya lumatan lembut, kubuat menjadi kasar. Tapi entah karena Kagura yang masih polos atau karena ia masih dalam mode keterkejutannya, ia masih belum bisa membalas, mengimbangi ciuman panas dariku. Okeh Kagura, aku akan memperlambatnya. Dan lama-kelamaan Kagura membalasnya, mengimbangi ciumanku.

Ku lepas pagutanku padanya saat kami berdua kehabisan oksigen karena ciuman panas yang berlangsung agak lama itu.

"G–gin- _chan_.. ta–di itu ap—hmmppf"

Ucapan Kagura tadi ku potong dengan menempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya, lagi. Ku perdalam ciumanku dengan menarik tengkuknya. Lidahku mulai menelusup masuk mulut Kagura yang terbuka karena gigitanku dibibirnya. Ku telusuri setiap inci dalam mulutnya tanpa terkecuali, sambil sesekali memainkan lidahnya.

Tangan kiriku yang tadi menyangga tubuh Kagura, mulai menelusup, meraba-raba punggung lembut Kagura. Tak mau kalah, tangan kananku pun mulai meremas lembut dada kanan Kagura, membuat dia melenguh nikmat disela-sela ciuman kami.

Ahh... ekspresinya itu terlihat nikmat dan sangat menggairahkan. Dia berkali-kali lipat lebih imut dari biasanya. Pipinya yang merona dan mulutnya yang terbuka kecil mengeluarkan desahan-desahan halus itu, sungguh membuatku menggeram tertahan. Aku semakin memperdalam ciumanku padanya, sesekali mengganti posisi wajahku agar nyaman menciumnya. Maklum, mempunyai hidung yang mancung menjadi kendala bagi orang-orang yang sedang berciuman.

Setelah asyik menciumi bibir ranum Kagura, ku alihkan kepalaku ke leher putihnya, menjilatinya lalu menyesapnya sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah disana. Kagura tentu mendesah tertahan karena perlakuanku pada lehernya juga payudaranya. Apalagi saat puting merah mudanya itu ku jilat dan ku hisap, membuat desahannya terdengar kentara.

Ahh~ nikmatnya. 'Junior kebanggaanku' pun mulai tegang, berdiri dengan tegaknya. Mungkin Kagura yang berada di pangkuanku pun merasakan sebuah benda lonjong keras menyentuh miliknya juga.

"Anhh.. Gi–gin _chan_..hen–hentikan ini.. "

Ahh! Aku sudah tidak dapat menahannya. Ku lepas bajunya dengan tidak sabar, setelah membuka kancing cheongsamnya. Ku pandangi tubuh polos bagian atas Kagura yang bagiku sangat menggoda. Tidak kecil, namun juga tidak besar. Tapi sangat membuatku tergoda dan bergairah.

Ku baringkan tubuhnya diatas futon sambil ku cium lehernya, sehingga posisiku menindihnya.

Kagura meremas _kimono_ tidurku sambil mendorong-dorong tubuhku pelan, berusaha menyingkirkan badanku darinya, "Gin- _chan_.. ku mohon, he–hentikan."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya lalu berbisik ditelinganya yang memerah, " _gomen_ , Kagura. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Kemudian menggigit telinganya pelan.

Kagura terlihat melebarkan matanya, terkejut mendengar pengakuanku padanya. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya memerah padam. "A–apa yang kau ka–katakan tadi, Gin- _chan_?"

Mendengar omongannya yang gugup membuatku terkekeh,

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kagura! Bukan sebagai anak ataupun adik. Tapi sebagai perempuan." Jelasku padanya. "Dan aku tidak suka kau membicarakan lelaki lain, seperti tadi." lanjutku.

Kagura merunduk, menghindar untuk bertatapan denganku, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam walau sia-sia.

"Gin- _chan_ _baka_!" umpatnya lucu.

Aku terkekeh dan mencium pipinya yang merah. Ku lanjutkan perlakuan panasku pada Kagura, untuk memberi rangsangan-rangsangan padanya. Sambil ku ciumi bibirnya, aku meremas dada berisinya itu. Lalu aku jilat put*ngnya sebelum ku menghisapnya. Tubuh Kagura bergelinjang sebagai reaksi kenikmatan atas perlakuanku pada payudaranya itu. Tunggu Kagura, ini belum seberapa. Kau akan merasakan yang lebih nikmat lagi dari yang ini.

Sambil masih menghisap payudaranya, tangan kananku mulai menelusup memasuki celana dalam Kagura yang sudah sangat basah.

"Ahhnn enghh...!" suara nikmat Kagura terdengar keras, ketika ku memainkan klito* miliknya, mencubit sambil menggerakkan jariku. Tubuhnya pun tambah-tambah bergelinjang hebat. Jari tengahku perlahan mulai memasuki lubang Kagura yang sangat sempit, membuatku tersentak karena jariku seperti terhisap ke dalam v*gin*nya. Punya-nya sangatlah sempit!

Desahan Kagura semakin terdengar kentara, ketika ku memasukkan tiga jariku ke dalam lubangnya dan menggerakkannya. Tubuhnya kembali bergelinjang hebat, tatkala ku menggerakkan jariku dengan cepat hingga menghasilkan cairan orgasme pertamanya. Ku pandangi cairan putih yang melekat di jariku, lalu menjilatnya.

Aku tersenyum melihat wajah gadis yang ada di bawahku ini merona padam sambil terengah-engah. Akhirnya pemandangan yang kulihat saat ini bukan hanya fantasi liarku seperti biasanya, melainkan benar-benar nyata. Biasanya aku hanya membayangkan wajah Kagura seperti ini sambil bersolo ria di dalam kamar mandi, namun akhirnya menjadi kenyataan!

Akhirnya Kagura menjadi milikku.

"Sekarang giliranku."

Aku membuka celana yang menutupi punyaku lalu melepas boxer bergambar _strawberry_ ku, hingga memperlihatkan 'junior kebanggaanku' yang sudah tegang sebelumnya. Kagura yang melihatnya lantas menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan lengan kecilnya itu. Ia pasti sangat malu hehe. Sungguh menggemaskan!

Aku pun melepas celana dalam Kagura dan mulai melakukan penetrasi. Kagura mengerang tampak kesakitan, karena tentu ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Ku cium bibirnya supaya atensinya teralihkan dari rasa sakit.

"Ahh ..." aku mengerang nikmat. Punyaku dihisap kuat oleh punya-nya Kagura. Sempit sekali! Sungguh ... ini sangat nikmat.

Kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya belum pernah kurasakan.

Desahan demi desahan terdengar dari mulutku maupun mulut Kagura, seiring hentakan yang kulakukan di dalam Kagura. Suara hujan di luar sana kalah kerasnya dengan suara kenikmatan kami. Aku memeluk gadis kecilku ini sambil meraup kuping Kagura dan menjilatnya. Kagura pun merangkulkan kedua tangannya pada leherku, membuat nafasnya yang hangat menerpa bagian leher ku.

"Aku mencintaimu." bisikku seduktif tepat di telinganya. Sungguh aku tidak berbohong. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Entah kapan Kagura akan membalas perasaanku, aku tetap akan menunggunya.

"A—aku juga, Gin- _chan_."

Aku melebarkan manikku ketika tak sengaja mendengar gumaman pelan yang tersamarkan suara desahannya. Aku menunduk menatap wajahnya yang ia alihkan. Sangat menggemaskan, membuat ku menggigit pipinya pelan. Ternyata perasaanku terbalas!

Aku mempercepat gerakan _in-out_ ku ketika aku merasakan bagian dalam Kagura berkedut. Tanda mencapai klimaks. Aku pun juga merasakan sesuatu ingin meledak dari dalamku.

"Ahhhnn Gin-chan...!"

Cairan semen milikku pun keluar di dalam Kagura, saling bertemu satu sama lain dengan rahim gadis yang sudah ku ubah menjadi wanita itu. Ku cabut benda panjang milikku ini dari dalam Kagura, lalu berbaring di sebelah Kagura. Ku pandangi wajah lelah wanita di sampingku ini lalu mengecup lama pipinya.

Aku mengerling menggoda saat Kagura menoleh menghadap wajahku.

"Mau lanjut?"

" _Aho_!"

Kami berdua pun melanjutkan kegiatan panas kami, hingga kami lelah dan tertidur saling menghangatkan tubuh polos kami dari dinginnya suhu dicuaca hujan seperti malam ini.

 **[Fin]**

*

 _Omake_ :

Pagi harinya, seorang pria berkacamata yang biasa disebut ' _megane_ ', menutup setengah wajahnya yang merah padam denga tangannya. Ekspresinya terlihat terkejut sekaligus panik. Ia melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat.

Pemandangan dimana seorang pria bersurai perak dan seorang gadis bersurai vermilion, saling berpelukan didalam selimut futon dengan tubuh polos mereka yang tidak dibaluti sehelai kain.

"Gin- _san_ , a–aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar _lolicon_."

 _A/n :_

 _Debut pertama di ffn hehe.. sebenarnya ini story dah ku post di apk sebelah, cuma beda rating. Di sini ku tambahkan adegan yang masuk 21 hehe.._

 _Dan maaf untuk yang gak suka, kalian boleh tidak membacanya wkwk._

\--Kritik dan saran diperbolehkan asal menggunakan bahasa yang sopan hehe..--


End file.
